This application relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to adapting a timer as a result of a change of a handover parameter.
A wireless communication network may be deployed to provide various types of services (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to users within a coverage area of the network. In some implementations, macro access points (e.g., corresponding to different macro cells) are distributed throughout a geographical area to provide wireless connectivity for access terminals (e.g., cell phones) that are operating within the area. In addition, core network entities support connectivity between access points, access to other networks (e.g., the Internet), management functions, and other related functions.
In some types of communication networks, several radio protocol states are defined, whereby an access terminal will operate in a given one of these states depending on current operating conditions at the access terminal. Several examples of radio protocol states follow. An access terminal operates in a connected state when connected to an access point. This state facilitates efficient transfer data to or from the access point. An access terminal may operate in an idle state when data transfers to or from an access point are not expected in the immediate future. Of note, the access terminal is configured to consume less power when in the idle state. Also, an access terminal operates in a radio link failure (RLF) state if a communication link has recently failed.
Timers are used in some communication systems to determine whether to switch between radio protocol states. Two examples of such timers follow.
An inactivity timer (also known as a dormancy timer) is used in communication systems, such as 3GPP cellular systems, to transition a user from connected state (also known as active state) to idle state. A dormancy timer may be reset every time an access terminal sends or receives a packet. If a subsequent packet is not sent or received before expiration of the timer, a transition from connected state to idle state is initiated.
An RLF timer is used in communication systems to transition a user to RLF state (e.g., a sub-state of connected state). An RLF timer may be started every time an access terminal experiences poor link conditions. If the poor link conditions continue for the timer period, a transition to RLF state is initiated.
In general, there is a tradeoff between resource usage and power consumption of battery-powered mobile devices. For example, a first access terminal that operates primarily in one state will have fewer signaling events associated with transitions between states as compared to a second access terminal that transitions between states more frequently. Consequently, the first access terminal may use fewer radio resources than the second access terminal. However, if the first access terminal remains in a state such as connected state for longer periods of time, the first access terminal may have higher power consumption than the second access terminal. Accordingly, a need exists for effective techniques for improving the overall performance of network devices.